De cuatro a dos patas (One-shot)
by eltioRob95
Summary: Una Pequeña historia de un solo capítulo, esta vez se trata de las mascotas , luego de ser separados de los Loud y ser enviados a una tienda de mascotas, Charles y Cliff son adoptados por una dueña muy peculiar.


**Este fanfic es sobre las mascotas de la familia más alocada de Nickelodeon, de las pocas que hay , seguramente.**

**Habrán leído muchos fanfics de Not such luck u otras historias donde Linc es maltratado y su familia va a la cárcel (al servicio comunitario en raras ocasiones ) ustedes se preguntarán ¿Qué pasa con las mascotas? ¿el roedor, el ave, el felino y el infaltable can de la familia ¿no los tienen en cuenta los escritores? Veo que no.**

**Quizás huyeron, quizás los llevaron a una perrera o tienda de mascotas en fin. (en este fic pasa lo segundo asi que disfrútenlo)**

* * *

**De cuatro a dos patas**

*Cliff el gato narrando*

_"Esto no debería pasarle a un gato, hola, me llamo Cliff, o al menos así me llamaban mis amos y/o dueños, ah también su ejército de hijas e hijo ¿Qué? ¿pensaron que solo mi dueño anterior Lincoln podía hablar con ustedes? Pues no, se equivocan, verán, digamos que tenía un clan humano quienes siempre me acariciaban, me cepillaban, me alimentaban, e incluso me levantaban entre sus brazos y me hablaban como fuera Lily, francamente odiaba eso, La familia Loud no eran del todo perfectos pero eran los mejores dueños que un gato como yo podía tener ¿Qué pasó ahora? ¿por qué Charles y yo estamos aquí en esta tienda de mascotas?_

_Bueno, digamos que mis dueños fueron demasiados imbéciles como para dejarse llevar por una tonta superstición inventada por una de los diez hijas humanas , la cual una era atleta con futuro en el deporte._

_Sinceramente odié eso, sentía lastima por ver a mi dueño Lincoln temblando y tratando de soportar el frio que ofrecía la intemperie, siempre que podía salía para mimarlo y ronronear cerca suyo, tratar de animarlo, lo que toda mascota hace ¿no?_

_Si tan supersticiosos eran los Loud, por qué no se deshicieron de mi también, se los digo, verdaderos idiotas , se degollaron ellos solos, ya que un día, alguien hizo una llamada anónima, francamente no sé quien fue, el amigo cuatrojos de Lincoln tal vez, su novia latina quizás, o incluso el vecino , el viejo señor Quejón_

_Llegó la policía, hubo un juicio, salio en las noticias, fue un escándalo en todo el pueblo, Testigos, pruebas, un juez severo que amaba a los niños, ya imaginaran como se puso cuando escuchó el caso, una fuerte condena, Los señores Loud en la cárcel, las mayores enviadas al reformatorio, y las menores en diferentes orfanatos, incluída la bebé y la víctima de todo, cabe decir que la hija que inició todo eso no volverá a tocar un balón y cualquier pelota por el resto de su vida._

_¿Qué pasó con nosotros que fuimos sus mascotas? Ningún familiar quiso cuidarnos, ni siquiera la Tia Ruth quiso acogerme con sus demás gatos, bueno, no es que quiera estar en su hogar que fue la casa que me vió nacer, la única razón por la que iría ya no está, mi madre quien me dio a luz pereció hace como tres años, una gran gata sin duda_

_Asi que la ley nos mandó a charles, a Geo, a Walt y a mi a una tienda de mascotas, pudo ser peor, al hamster ya se lo llevaron, hace una semana una niña tierna compró a Walt, fue duro tener que despedirme de ellos, pero así es la vida"_

Charles y Cliff estaban en silencio mirando a través de la vidriera de la tienda, cada persona pasaba frente a ellos, pero nadie los miraba, ni estaba interesado en comprarlos, salvo algunos niños que pasaban, ellos adoraban a las mascotas.

-bueno Charles, parece que la tienda no está pasando por buena situación y están rematando mascotas, pero al menos yo sigo valiendo 1 con 25- El tono de Cliff se notaba cierto orgullo.

-Ve el lado bueno Cliff- respondió el can

-es venta 2 x 1, estaremos juntos a donde quiera que nos lleven-

-Oh, tu crees eso?- dijo Cliff sarcástico, luego se echó hacia el suelo.

-Es inútil, han pasado varias semanas, nadie nos va a adoptar-

El pesimismo del felino de pelaje negro no desanimó a Charles, quien seguía mirando la calle y la gente a través de la vidriera, moviendo la cola de forma enérgica.

-Oh vamos , debe alguien que nos quiera-

*Un auto a toda velocidad*

-Alguien cariñoso-

*El auto iba tan rápido que casi arrolla a algunas personas que cruzaban la avenida*

-Alguien que pueda llevarnos en la dirección correcta-

*El auto yendo a toda velocidad ignorando las señales*

-Alguien que vea lo que en realidad somos, alguien gentil-

*El auto se detiene frente a la tienda, revelando una señora de piel morena y cabello negro atado*

-alguien como …. Ella!-

-¿Ah? ¿ella?

Cliff se levantó sorprendido y corrió hacia la vidriera empujando a Charles.

-A un lado Perro! :D

La señora pegó su cara contra el vidrio, deformando su sonrisa y su rostro, asustando a Cliff.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Aquella mujer entra a la tienda hablando con el dueño, sacando dinero de su cartera.

-Mira Charles, ahí viene ella- dijo Cliff con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-No te preocupes amigo, no valer nada no es tan malo-

Sin embargo la sonrisa del felino desapareció al ver que el dueño de la tienda levantó a Charles entregándoselo a la señora.

-Rayos-

Cliff hizo un pucherito y puso mirada triste, de repente sintió una mano alzándolo a él también.

-Oiga señora! No olvide a su gato!-

Con su nueva dueña , el auto arrancó a toda velocidad y dieron unas cuantas vueltas hasta finalmente llegar al lugar que sería su nuevo hogar, este era un edificio pequeño de tres pisos.

Con Cliff y Charles en sus brazos, la mujer abrió la puerta de una patada.

-Bienvenidos a su nueva casa, mis angelitos-

Charles y Cliff se miraron sonriendo, al parecer su nueva ama era una mujer muy cariñosa.

-Van a tener mucha diversión aquí, Oh figli miei, che bel momento- (italiano)-

A can y al felino les llamó la atención que que su nueva dueña usara palabras en un idioma que nunca habían escuchado, la señora les enseñó unas fotos.

-¿Ven? Estos que ven aquí eran mis hijos-

La primera foto era la mujer cuando era más joven, rodeada de muchos bebés, siete para ser exactos, cosa que sorprendieron a Charles y Cliff, al parecer esta señora también era una mujer muy fértil como su antigua dueña para tener tantos hijos.

La segunda foto mostraba a la mujer jugando con todos sus siete hijos cuando ya eran niños de más edad.

-Nos divertíamos tanto juntos-

La tercera fotografía mostraba a la mujer con todos sus hijos convertidos en unos adultos.

-Pero crecieron demasiado, y se fueron dejándome sola y muy triste-

La cuarta foto mostraba la mujer, esta vez sin sus hijos, con una mirada cabizbaja y triste, Charles y Cliff levantaron la mirada para ver que su nueva dueña tenía exactamente la misma expresión de la foto, pero volvió a sonreír ampliamente.

-Pero ustedes si que me hacen feliz, ustedes se quedaran pequeños y lindos para siempre- dijo eufórica mientras arrojaba las fotos al bote de basura.

-Ahora ustedes son mis niños, como tales, deben levantarse firmes, erguidos ¿entienden?-

Charles la miró confuso pero obedeció y se paró en dos patas sin dificultad, para él no fue tan difícil, mientras que Cliff intentó hacer lo mismo, le costó un poco al ser un gato, pero pudo estar de pie.

-Oh, molto bene, molto bene, un momento ¡Rayos! Están desnudos!-

La señora levantó sobre sus hombros a sus mascotas y se los llevó a su habitación.

-Ningun hijo mío andará desnudo en mi casa-

Los colocó en la cama ,sacó algunas ropas viejas que dejaron sus hijos, y empezó a arroparlos.

-Mete tu pie ahí, no, no tu pata, tu pie-

Charles miró su nuevo atuendo, el cual eran unos pantalones y un moño en su pecho, a el le había gustado, aunque era raro que su nueva dueña lo hiciera pararse en dos patas y le diera ropa como si fuera un humano.

-Bien, te queda muy bien ese trabajo, ahora te hace falta un nombre ¿cómo te llamaré?- se preguntaba la mujer morena de raíces italianas.

\- Ah si, te llamaré Rolo-

Al escuchar el nombre, Cliff no pudo evitar reírse.

-HAHAHAHAHA lindos pantalones "Rolo" Hahahaha!-

-A ti te llamaré Vivian-

-Hahaha, espera ¿Qué?-

Cliff no supo en que momento esa mujer le puso ropa, era una falda rosa y un moño del mismo color sobre su cabeza, el miró su nuevo atuendo alarmado.

-Pero esto es ropa de niña , cree que soy hembra! ¡tienes que decirle que no soy hembra!-

-Hay que asegurarse- dijo Charles levantándole la falda pero Cliff se la aparta de un manotazo.

-¡Aléjate de ahí !-

-Oh me alegra que les gustara los nuevos atuendos, iré por una cámara para capturar este momento-

Al retirarse de la habitación, Cliff con mucha rabia se quitó el moño y lo lanzó al suelo, y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Vivian qué haces!?- preguntó Charles.

-Si esa señora cree que usaré esa ropa , puede besarme el trasero!- respondió el gato molesto

\- y no me llames Vivian-

-Pero Vivian, ella quiere que usemos esto-

-¿Ah si? Dime Charles ¿cómo piensas limpiarte abajo con esos pantalones?-

Al escuchar eso, Charles se quitó el moño y lo lanzó al suelo, Cliff se quitaba la falda , mientras Charles se deshacía de sus pantalones, para cuando la mujer llegó y vio lo que sus nuevos "Hijos" , hacían empezó a gritar de forma histérica ens su idioma natal sorprendiendo al can y al felino.

-¡mamma mia! ¡mamma mia! Cosa stai facendo? vestirsi! vestirsi!-

El par de mascotas rápidamente se colocaron su pantalón y falda, charles le colocó el moño rosa a Cliff ,mientras que Cliff se colocó el pequeño moño azul a Charles, mientras la mujer les seguía gritando y reprendiéndolos en italiano.

-Oh marmocchi e marmocchi disobbedienti che pensano che permetterò una tale barbarie!-

La señora de piel morena al ver que sus retoños se vistieron, se calmó, sonrió y les dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Estos son mis buenos niños vestidos, y ahora a comer-

Al escuchar eso, Charles y Cliff movieron la cola de la emoción al escuchar que tendrían alimento, después de veinte minutos esperando en la mesa, su dueña salió de la cocina con dos platos de comida, a ambas mascotas se les hizo agua en la boca al ver que era espagueti con salsa y bolas de carne.

-Provare, provare-

Charles y Cliff no entendieron lo que ella dijo, la miraron con confusión.

-Coman, coman-

Sin dudarlo, Charles y Cliff abrieron sus bocas en grande y empezaron a devorar el espagueti como si nunca hubieran comido en años, como si fueran fieras, cosa que sorprendió a la mujer, ella rápidamente le da un sape a Cliff, mientras que Charles dejó de comer y miró a su dueña quien se veía molesta.

-Qué pasa con ustedes?- dijo la morena.

-¿Dónde están sus modales? No coman como si fueran animales, para eso están los cubiertos-

Charles miró confuso, mientras que Cliff tenía una mirada indiferente pero molesta, esto ya era demasiado, ahora resulta que tenían que usar cubiertos para comer.

-Suficiente, me voy de aquí-

Cliff se puso de pie y caminó en dos patas hacia la puerta, su dueña habló en tono autoritario.

-¿Y a donde crees que vas Vivian? Con esa cara tan sucia , a donde irás es a darte un baño-

-¿¡UN BAÑO!?-

Si había algo que Cliff detestaba, eran los baños, ya que tenían agua, y el le temía al agua, al igual que todo gato, en su antiguo hogar, Lana siempre lo protegía, y lo escondía para que no lo bañaran, pero ahora ella dejó de ser parte de su vida, quien lo iba a salvar de ese siniestro lugar ahora?

En la baño…

Cliff miraba con terror el agua, la enorme tina, como el agua cobrara vida y se lo llevara al fondo, Charles en cambio, disfrutaba bañarse y nadar en el agua cada vez que podía, al ver a Cliff sujetándose del borde de la tina.

-Por qué no te metes?-

-Sabes muy bien por qué bruto, los gatos odiamos el agua-

-Quizás yo te de un incentivo- dijo Charles sonriendo, cosa que Cliff reconoció de inmediato.

-No te atreverías pulgoso-

Charles lanzó una sola gota de agua causando que su amigo gatuno resbalara y cayera al agua. La señora apareció sonriendo.

-Oh, como están mis limpios y aseados bambinos- ella destapó la tina para que se fuera el agua.

-Vístanse y espérenme, aquí que les traeré una gran sorpresa- dijo en un tono cántico.

Toda el agua se fue, revelando a un sonriente y mojado charles con un Cliff malhumorado y cruzado de brazos.

Mojado, el felino salió de la tina y caminó rápidamente hacia la ventana, cosa que sorprendió a Charles.

-Cliff ¿A dónde vas?-

-Te daré una pista Charles, esa señora es una mujer loca que viste a los animales y los hace actuar como humanos, rayos, y creí que los Loud eran unos locos ¡Me largo de aquí! Y si tú eres listo, me seguirás-

Charles resopló en respuesta.

-Suenas como Lola-

Cliff ignoró ese comentario y saltó por la ventana, se escucha un sonido de botellas rompiéndose.

-Mejor uso la puerta – dijo Charles saliendo del baño, caminando erguido, ya se había acostumbrado a andar en dos patas en tan poco tiempo.

La mujer había llegado con un acordeón en mano.

-donde están, mis niños pequeños, tengo una gran sorpresa para ustedes-

Al notar que en el baño no había nadie, observó alrededor, notó rastros de agua que iban hacia la ventana abierta, ahora todo había quedado claro para ella, sus nuevos hijos tampoco la querían y la abandonaron, sus labios empezaron a temblar pero no lloró, mas bien cantó expresando su penuria, haciendo sonar su acordeón, una canción clásica de "Ridi Pagliaccio" pero con algunas letras cambiadas, letras sobre lo que ella sintió haber perdido y no recuperaría jamás, salió a la ventana para cantar con más ahínco.

Charles quien iba detrás de Cliff escuchó la triste canción de su ama , se sentía triste por haberla abandonado, ella no era tan mala , solamente estaba confundida, solamente necesitaba amor y cariño, y qué mejor que el cariño de una fiel mascota.

-Cliff, hay que volver-

-¿A esa nueva casa de locos? ¡ni de broma!- negó el felino rotundamente , a lo que Charles respondió.

-Pero al menos es un hogar Cliff, no me importa las reglas que ponga ella, y no me importa usar ropa, y… y no me importar ser tratado como …. Un humano, tú puedes irte a la calle y ser tratado como un animal si quieres, pero hay una persona que nos necesita y nosotros a ella, estás siendo un egoísta, como lo fueron… ellos, no sé tú pero yo voy a regresar-

Cliff se quedó examinando lo que había dicho el perro con quien se había criado desde que tenía memoria, tenía razón, la mujer no era tan mala, una loca, eso si era muy posible, pero no era tan mala, solo una persona que sufría mucho igual que su antiguo dueño de cabello blanco, ella los vestía y les daba de comer, solo había que respetar sus reglas.

Con un pesado suspiro, Cliff decidió tomar retorno de vuelta a aquel nuevo "Hogar"

-Esto no debería pasarle a un gato-

Minutos más tarde…

La señora italiana se había alegrado como nunca al ver que sus queridos "Hijos" habían regresado, su corazón roto se había reparado por completo, Charles movía la cola con una sonrisa al sentir esa inmensa alegría en su nueva dueña o "madre" , Cliff solo desviaba la mirada.

-Aww mis pequeños bambinos han vuelto a casa con mamma, aww como amo a mis pequeños retoños, Oh, pero siguen desnudos! Mamma mia! No olviden vestirse, Vestirsi vestirsi!

Charles y Cliff rápidamente comenzaron a buscar sus ropas mientras aquella mujer seguía gritando en italiano, indudablemente ambos animales tendrían otra loca desventura que vivir, ellos soportaron una numerosa familia, que tan malo podría ser esta nueva dueña?

"FINI"

**Hola a todos, espero que les haya encantado este pequeño One shot, el cual es sobre dos de las mascotas de la gran familia ruidosa, Los Loud, Hoy 7 de julio de 2019 se cumplen 20 años desde que Chris savino , creador de la serie, sacó su primer corto animado para Cartoon network, el cual se llama "FOE PAWS" pueden buscarlo como "En dos patas" en youtube, para los lectores hispanos, este fanfic que leyeron es una version Loud house de ese corto animado.**

**Esta mujer que adopta a Cliff y a Charles es la misma del corto animado, parecida a Rosa casagrande, las diferencias son sólo los ojos y que es italiana, ya lo habrán notado, en fin, para los que no recuerden más ese corto, fué el primer trabajo animado de Sabino 12 o 13 años antes de crear TLH , increíble, en fin, buen fin de semana a todos los que me leen, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia.**


End file.
